


Day 27: Siblings/Family Gathering – Found

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [28]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Family, M/M, Siblings, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Techie has been secretly searching for someone for a long time. Finally, he finds her. His sister, Gazan.





	

Techie is not just a good computer technician. He’s a brilliant computer technician. He has an instinct for them – for hardware and software, for creating clean, efficient systems, and for exploiting the quirks that lurk in the back-brain of every bit of software and how those bits interact.

The man born as Muscari Astor and taken by Ma-Ma’s crime clan when he was eleven was already then a kind of Jedi Master of Computers. Which is of course why Ma-Ma’s clan took him. His use to them far outweighed the debt his family owed, but equity was so not the point there. Techie’s usefulness was the point.

The Clan set about stripping that little boy of name, of identity, of any rights at all, and used him as best suited their needs. And Techie was good. He was clever. He was tricksy. He survived by being brilliant at what he did.

More brilliant than they knew, because he really survived by beating them. He created in his own mind those little backdoor tricks, those routines and subroutines that kept his real self safe and out of sight.

All this is by way of explaining that Computer Technician Techie is a lot more brilliant at computers than even the First Order knows. He’s been at great pains to not reveal just how very good he is.

Which means he’s been able to exploit a lot of hidden quirks, and to mask his research, and to remain absolutely undetected while he looked for his sister. He keeps that search secret because he’s keeping his name secret, and he doesn’t want anyone to know why Computer Technician Techie (no other recorded name) is seeking one Gazan Astor.

Gazan was eight years old when Mus was taken away. Clever with languages. Clever with her hands. So clever. Fast. Funny.

And, he knows now, alive. He tracked her secretly for years on Nar Shaddaa, and the Clan never knew. Then their parents died, months apart, and Gazan, now twenty, disappeared from the Smuggler’s Moon: and he lost her.

But he’s found her again. His clever, funny, fast sister escaped before he did, and she’s made a new life for herself on Talus, of all places: one of the worlds of the Corellian system. She works for the Corellian Spaceport Authorities, translating for all the species who use and sometimes quarrel over the systems. She speaks seven languages fluently and gets along well in five others.

When Techie contacts her, Gazan at first believes it a trick. When he finally convinces her that he’s really her brother, Muscari, not dead but alive and free, she cries for ten straight minutes. So does he. Even though his eyes won’t make tears, he cries, and that’s how Matt finds him, crying in their room, and learns the whole story.

Matt and Gazan meet over comms on the secret channel Techie has set up. Matt can’t get over how alike Gazan and Mus look, with their flaming red hair and pale skin, with their long, elegant hands and high cheekbones.

Gazan’s eyes are a gentle grey-green, and Matt wonders if Techie’s lost eyes were that colour, though he doesn’t ask. Techie’s mech-eyes have a history of pain. Matt does not love that history, not one bit, but those mechanical blue eyes are the eyes that Matt knows and loves.

It’s strange, the first time Matt hears Gazan call Techie ‘Mus’, and for a second he’s inclined to jealousy that this perfect word is in someone else’s mouth. But the second afterwards, all he feels is grateful that someone else knows and loves his Techie so well. He is profoundly glad that Techie has someone else to trust with his secret name.

Four months later, on the back of weekly messages that go for hours, Matt meets Gazan at the spaceport at Coronet City on Corellia.  Here in a public space, she’s less open than she’s been on the comms. She looks warily about her, as though expecting sudden enemies to snatch this reunion away from her.

Gazan hugs her brother, and she and Techie cling together, crying with and without tears in turn, and Matt watches over them, his looming size warning prying eyes away. He will be a wall between his darling boy and his boy’s rediscovered sister and any harm, any at all, even the harm of the curiosity of strangers. Matt stands, arms folded, glaring out at the world till no-one dares look back.

Finally the siblings part. Techie introduces Matt as “Your new brother”. To Matt’s surprise, Gazan seizes him in her long arms and hugs and hugs and hugs him.

“Thank you,” she keeps saying. ”Thank you.”

Matt wants to protest that he didn’t do anything, has never done anything, he’s just been lucky. So lucky. He found Techie and fell in love and he didn’t do anything at all but love him, and been blessed by Techie loving him back.

Of course, the words tangle up at the back of his tongue, so all that comes out is “Um” and “Yeah” and finally “I’ve never had a sister.”

From the spaceport, the three go to Miralu Hugon’s apartment, which has been made ready for this sudden expansion of her family.

Matt watches his mother laughing at Gazan’s jokes, and both she and Techie looking enchanted when Gazan sings a well-known folk song, before they all join in.

Much later, Techie and Matt are not-quite-comfortable on a bed Miralu has found for the occasion. Gazan is asleep in the workroom Miralu has turned into a spare room for the three day visit.

“Okay?” Matt asks Techie. Techie is cuddled up close to Matt’s chest. He nods.

“Happy,” says Techie, and squeezes his arms around Matt’s torso.

“Me too,” says Matt.

“I really found her,” Techie says, as though he hadn’t properly believed it until he’d wrapped his arms around his sister. And then, “I like your mom.”

“Yeah. She’s great. So’s Gazan.”

“Yeah.”

“Mus.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re a family now. Us four.” Matt, who grew up longing for a father, has now a sister, a husband, both of whom are embraced utterly by his wonderful mother.

Techie, unable to find words to express how that makes him feel, wriggles all over, squeezing Matt tightly in his arms, kiss-kiss-kissing Matt’s chest and then his cheeks and then, blue eyes whirred wide to take in every nuance of Matt’s face here in the dark of the living room where their not-quite-comfortable bed is set up, he presses his lips to Matt’s. They kiss, in that soft and gentle darkness, lips and tongues speaking directly, bodies better able to express the wonder of this truth than any words.

Though Techie wants words, just a few, so when they settle from their happiness kiss, with little patters of giggle-sprinkled smooches, he says, at last:

“Yes. We are.”

And they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Gazan’s name is from Gazania, a bright red and orange flower from South Africa


End file.
